Why Sky, Why?
by MazyTheifOfRoyalHearts.x
Summary: He is nearing his Graduation, She still has a year left. His party, her pain, what happens afterwards? All normal couples...All Rights Reserved...
1. The Start

**I don't Own Winx Club...No Matter How Much I Want To I Don't...Yet!**

In Eraklion it was necessary to hold a party for their royalty for nearing completion of their education. The entire ball room clapped as a tall handsome blonde haired man came through the big blue double doors in the huge Eraklion ball room. Sky quickly scanned the room, looking for that familiar lock of fiery red hair that belonged to his favourite girl, Bloom.

"Sky you look very handsome tonight." Comes the Queen of Eraklion's voice, his mother.

"Thank you mother," Sky said in a prince like voice. "You haven't by any chance seen Bloom tonight?" He asked lightly, looking around.

"No, but I have seen Diaspro." The King of Eraklion, his father said.

"Yes, and why would I care about Diaspro, we broke up, or don't you remember?" He asked as politely as he could manage.

"Yes I know you are with Bloom now, but you owe her at least one dance, son." His father said sternly.

There was no way of getting out of it now. Sky swore under his breath and started for the corner Diaspro was stood in, alone.

"May I have this dance?" Sky asked politely.

"Of course you may." Diaspro said hiding a surprised look.

Sky led her to the dance floor hoping that this would be over so he could continue his search for Bloom. Every girl in the ball room stood staring jealously at Sky and Diaspro, secretly thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world. At the end of the dance Sky bowed, no matter how much he despised Diaspro, he could never forget his Princely manners. As he turned away he felt so bad, that he tried to give her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. That was his intentions before Diaspro turned her head and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled back quickly.

"What are you doing Diaspro?" He growled. She just smiled innocently and said:

"Just checking that you were truly over me." She said with an evil grin before walking away, leaving Sky stood stock still, fuming. As Sky stood their fuming he didn't even realise Bloom stood at the big blue double doors, stood stock still mouth wide open in shock, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. She couldn't believe it, she turned tail and ran.

She ran as fast as her high heeled feet could take her, which wasn't very far. She ran through the Eraklion rose bushes; until she reached the fountain in the middle there she stood silently crying. She cried until she realised her emotions had changed and in place of sadness stood pure rage: she wanted to blow things up, she wanted to destroy things, she wanted simply to take out her emotions on something or someone. Thankfully school didn't start for another week, she was supposed to be staying at Sky's for the rest of the holidays, so she used a rather resourceful spell and packed everything in her tiny handbag she was carrying.

She stood up opened a portal to a dead planet far away from this place and this new found heartbreak. Once the other side she decided to stay there for the rest of the week and destroy whatever got in her way. She would take a portal back to Alfea, later for now she wanted to release this new anger she felt. When she got there she destroyed every monster, bug and rock that dared to get in her way. The entire time she was there it rained heavily, she rejoiced in this change of weather. It somehow suited her mood. She threw fire ball after fire ball at a huge mound of rocks, which she had decided that morning to demolish, because they looked fun to destroy.

Back on Eraklion Sky had stalked off the dance floor swearing under his breath at the, girl who had once been his fiancée.

"Thank god Bloom isn't here, yet." He sighed thankfully. Knowing if she was he would have gotten an ear full if she had witnessed that scene. Now that he thought about it, where was his girlfriend? He strode off to question the many guards patrolling the royal castle, hoping one of them had caught sight of Bloom. None of them had. He was getting worried; it wasn't like Bloom to be late. He sent guards searching the grounds looking for her, or for a trace of her. They all came back empty, he then decided to send two men to Earth to see if she had left yet, and they came back saying Bloom had left two hours previous to their arrival. He was definitely worried now; she had left Earth and never arrived in Eraklion. Sky waited for the next week for Bloom to arrive, he was disappointed every day, and she didn't arrive at all.

"Don't worry dude, maybe she got held up with something important, and she wasn't able to make contact. Anyway you can ask her when we go back to school at the back to school party. So chill." His squire and best friend Brandon stated coolly.

Bloom had gotten bored of destroying the rocks, and had gone in search of monsters and big bugs, that might lurk on the dead planet. She found huge, creepy monsters in caves, big hairy bugs hidden behind big rocks. She enjoyed this simple target practise, soon she realised she was seriously late for the back to school party, it had started an hour and a half ago, and she still wasn't ready: she was soaking wet and dirty. She opened a portal and stepped through, one the other side she stepped out into the middle of the quad of Alfea, the back to school dance was in full swing and she had just appeared in the middle of it, completely soaking wet, dirty and still in her fairy form. She didn't care though, she was home and she was going to have a good time.

"Bloom?!" Came a concerned voice, a voice she knew all too well. She turned to see Sky stood right behind her, a look of pure worry on his face.

"Do me a favour Sky?" She retorted angrily "Piss off!" She swore before flying off, towards the forest. Sky took that to heart, and stalked off to the table where the rest of his friends were sat, he couldn't believe it, she had actually told him to piss off.

"Was that Bloom I just saw flying off towards the forest Sky?" Stella asked with a look towards Sky then towards the forest, where the fiery red headed fairy had just flown off to. Stella looked at the depressed Sky with a look of sympathy.

"Sky, what did you do this time?" She asked sternly, because she knew she would have to clear it up.

"I didn't do anything, honestly. She just appeared out of no where all wet and muddy in her fairy form and told me to…to…" He couldn't bare to say it, it hurt him to much.

"To what Sky? She told you to what?" Flora asked, concerned.

"She told me to piss off." He said in a small voice.

CRASH!


	2. The Lesson

There was a loud crash that rang out through the castle of Alfea.

"If that was Bloom, she really is pissed." Stella said coolly.

"Yo come on girls, its time to clear up, what ever Mr. Prince has done." Musa said with a small smile at Sky. With that all the girls got up, kissed their respective boyfriends good bye and transformed before flying off to go find and comfort Bloom.

"STUPID ROCK, JUST BLOW UP ALREADY!" Bloom yelled, angrily, while glowing a bright orange. She formed two more fire balls in her hands and launched them at the rock that refused to budge.

"AHHHH! JUST BLOW UP ALREADY!" She screamed before releasing her most powerful attack on the rock. The girls all flew to where Bloom was, attacking a rock angrily. They knew she would unleash the dragon to blow up the rock that refused to budge. They were right, they sighed, as a huge fiery dragon erupted from Bloom's chest and flew down to attack, the thing that had angered the Fairy Princess of Sparks. The rock immediately exploded as the great dragon collided with the huge rock. Bloom screamed in victory as the great dragon relapsed to its safe haven inside Bloom's heart.

The five other fairies stood by waiting for the right moment to go and talk to their enraged fiery friend, since when she is in a destructive mood, its not good to talk to her, she gets even more angry. Suddenly Bloom, had fallen to her knees on the floor, and had started to sob uncontrollably into her hands, now was the time to go to their red headed friend.

"Awwh Bloom, sweetie don't cry, it doesn't suit you." Stella soothed.

"No, you right" She got out but to the others it just sounded like a bunch of mumble jumble.

"Bloom, why did you tell Sky to, for want of some better words, piss off?" Techna asked shyly.

"He….He…."She broke down into hysterics.

"He what sweetie?" Flora asked quietly.

"I caught him…I cant even say it! Its too horrible!" Bloom cried louder.

"There's only one thing that is too horrible to say when a boy is involved." Stella half cried half sighed; she understood what the blonde had done to her best friend.

"You understand do you really Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, he made out with someone else didn't he sweetheart?" Stella asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Y-Y-Yes! He did, with Diaspro, of all people!" Bloom burst into hysterics, again.

"Why that third rate princess!" Stella seethed.

When the girls had finally managed to calm, a hysterical Bloom down they started back to Alfea, where hopefully the party would be starting to wither out, so they wouldn't make too much of a big scene out of what they were about to do. Stella seemed to glow bright yellow, she was obviously, far beyond seething mad. No one could believe how Sky could do such a thing; to the one person he supposedly loved with all his heart, Bloom. As they slowly approached Alfea they hadn't realised that they were still in their fairy forms, they didn't care, they just wanted answers from that blonde they all had sworn revenge on, for their best friend's sake.

When they reached the quad in Alfea, their eyes quickly scanned the thinning crowd to find the blonde; this was too easy of course. He was sat at the same table in the same seat in the same position as when the girls had left him to take care of a now impossibly mad Bloom. They all stormed their way through the dance floor, straight over to the blonde in question; they wouldn't hold back, nope he didn't deserve it. They ignored their respective boyfriend's questions and went straight to firing straight at Sky.

"Why you son of a bitch! How dare you!" Stella yelled as she hit Sky with a Solarian Sun Beam. Sky hadn't been expecting it and was hit straight into the wall by their table. Everyone turned to stare at the source of the great thud that rang out through the entire of the Alfea castle, all they saw was a bunch of third year Fairies standing around something unseen so they went back to their dancing.


	3. The Storm

"WHOA!" Brandon yelled stepping in to protect the prince.

"BRANDON GET OUT OF MY WAY, IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!" Stella snarled.

"Honey buns," Brandon started as Stella slightly smiled. "ARE YOU COMPLETLEY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Brandon yelled losing control of his slowly rising temper.

"No Snookums, Im not out of my mind," Stella smiled seductively, "HES THE ONE WHOS OUT OF ORDER! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE DID TO BLOOM?!" Stella screeched.

"Wait, what did he do to Bloom?" Helia asked from the side lines. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to glare at him; he sank back into his chair without as much as another word.

While all this was going on Bloom was getting mad again, she had been stood their watching her friends do what she so badly wanted to do. She stood there, feeling the hot angry feeling wash over her again and again. She knew exactly what it meant; it meant she would unleash all her anger on this poor helpless boy.

She started to glow a bright orange colour, a bright light surrounded her, and everyone else was blinded as their fiery friend began to rise up into the air. Soon the great dragon had taken its rightful place by her side, waiting to attack what ever she told it to. Everyone stood staring at her; Sky had gotten off the floor and had began preparing himself for what he knew would hurt him, a lot. He had just pulled out his shield and began putting it up when Bloom screamed and unleashed her most powerful attack on the poor helpless non-magical prince. Sky stood behind his shield eyes closed awaiting the attack that would hurt so much and when it didn't come, he slowly opened his eyes to look up to see himself surrounded by a great green bubble that was protecting him from the full power of the dragon fire. Miss. Faragonda an aging fairy, and also the head teacher of Alfea had intervened knowing Bloom didn't really want to hurt Sky, so she put up a protection shield around the poor defenceless boy. What she hadn't been expecting was for Bloom's power to be so much more powerful than anything she had seen Bloom use before.

Soon, Bloom was losing control of her powers, they were too powerful for her to control. She couldn't handle it and began to lose it, before she knew it she had fully lost control, the dragon was out, and its last order was to destroy Prince Sky, and that's what it would keep doing until Bloom commanded it to stop. Bloom, felt herself weakening, she felt her energy leave her body, she felt it all drain away, as she felt it drain away she felt herself falling hard and fast. She knew no one was expecting it so no one was ready to catch her; she fell straight to the floor with a great thud and a great crunch. She had broken most of bones in her body, the great dragon knew its protector was in danger; it flew back to Bloom to be at her side in her time of need. Once there it surrounded her, and then jumped back into its safe haven in Blooms heart, hoping to save her life as well as its own home.

Bloom, knew she was floating, she was floating in between life and death. She knew she was the only one who could either stop floating and fall back to Earth and live, or carry on floating and float up to Heaven and die. Which one would it be? That was Bloom's choice, so far she was indecisive, she didn't know what to pick. Stay and argue with Sky and possibly lose the only guy she would ever love, or die and lose the only guy she ever loved for definite and live on with the rest of her family and everyone who had died to save her. She couldn't decide, either way she had a big possibility of losing Sky, which in its self would most probably kill her: she couldn't live with out Sky.

Suddenly when Bloom, had almost come to the decision to carry on floating. A voice called out to her, a voice she knew all to well; it was Daphne. Her sister was calling out to her, she was going to protect her little sister and the dragon fire no matter what.

"Bloom! Bloom, come closer, we need to talk. Don't give up Bloom, not yet." Daphne's voice rang out around the space where Bloom was floating. Bloom obeyed the voice she trusted, she floated towards where the voice was coming from. There was Daphne in all her splendour, next to her, was the great dragon. It was huge, fiery and at the same time beautiful. The dragon opened its mouth, and for a split second Bloom thought it was going to either eat her or spit flames at her and kill her. But it didn't it did the opposite, it talked to Bloom.

"Bloom, you lost control. This is bad, we are supposed to be one of the same Bloom. You must learn to control me, even when I am that powerful. I am sorry, I didn't mean to get that powerful, I just thought being my protector you could handle it. But I was wrong you obviously couldn't. I am sorry for your injuries Bloom I understand they were severe." The dragon said in a rather sweet voice, which surprised Bloom; it was after all a dragon.

"But why couldn't I control it, I don't understand it?" Bloom asked.

"That's we cannot tell you Bloom, you must find out yourself Bloom." Daphne said with a small smile.

"Bloom, don't give up, don't ever give up on life." The dragon said.

"Bloom life is too good to give up. Remember all the good times; remember everything you wouldn't have discovered if you hadn't lived. Don't ever think the negatives out weigh the positive, that's impossible. The positives always out weigh the negatives." Daphne smiled.

Bloom, began to remember all the good times. The time she met Stella, learnt about her powers. Her first meeting with the specialists. Her first day at Alfea. Her first kiss with Sky, their first date, the day he said he loved her. She remembered it all, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, she smiled at this, and she couldn't explain it even if she tried. It was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. She loved this feeling, she knew this feeling was what it felt like to be alive, and she knew she would never want to give this up. How could she, it was the best feeling she had ever felt, that and the love she felt for her friends and for Sky. That was a whole other feeling, her love for Sky, she loved him so much, and she gave him her heart and soul. She wouldn't, be able to breathe with out him, being without him just wasn't an option any more. She knew what the great dragon was going on about, she had to live, she had to love, and she had to learn, dying just wasn't an option anymore either.


	4. The Sunshine

"Bloom I hope you understand that once you go back to earth you can never tell anyone about this meeting. Everyone would think you're crazy. Now Bloom, please hear Sky out, he didn't really betray you. No go my sweet little sister, enjoy your life, for both of us. And never stop searching for Oritel and Miriam, they are out there, you will find them it's your destiny. Now go my sweet innocent little sister. Go live, learn and love. And don't forget to learn to control the full strength of your powers; you won't be able to restore Spark's without the full controlled power of the Dragon Fire. Now go, live, learn, love and control." Daphne smiled.

And with that Bloom, realised she was falling, falling back to earth, back to her friends and back to the love of her life, Sky. She loved him with all her heart, she knew this now, and she would never doubt that again. As she fell the dragon surrounded her, it was giving her strength she could feel herself getting stronger as it wrapped itself tighter around her falling body. Soon she was slowing down, before she floated back down towards her body, which lay drifting between life and death, she floated and floated till she was once again back with her body. Soon she was back in her body, fighting to stay alive; she had to, for Daphne, the dragon, for herself and most importantly for Sky. Who was sat beside her bed, silently praying she would get better, silently hoping she would forgive him, for whatever he had done silently asking for her to love him again. What he didn't know was she already had forgiven him and that he already had her love, her heart, her everything. He had everything of her, he had her heart her body, her mind and her soul, everything. She was 100 his, she would tell him that, when she was conscious again, for now she needed to recover, for now she needed to regain her strength, when she had done that she would tell him everything, except about the conversation with the great dragon.

After two day's Bloom was regaining consciousness, she was slowly aware of her surroundings, slowly aware of where she was, who was there, what they were saying. Soon she had the strength to open her eyes, and to talk to the people around her. So she opened her eyes, and asked for Sky, he came running as soon as possible, as everyone else left the room, knowing the couple had stuff to talk about.

"Bloom, how do you feel?" He asked as soon as they were alone.

"Better, now that im not floating." She said with a small smile.

"Floating, why would you be floating?" He asked a bit worried that she might be brain damaged.

"Don't worry, Sky, im not brain damaged, im fine, actually I have never felt better." Which was the truth, she felt amazing.

"Well shame you're not actually well." He said with a nervous smile.

"Sky I do know what happened. And im sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked with a worried look as she looked him up and down to determine if he was alright or not; he was.

"Im fine. And besides you have every right to attack me. If I was you and I saw what you saw, I would attack me to. Except I would use my hands instead of my magic." He smirked.

"Ha-ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh." She taunted back.

"Sky I love you." She sighed as she fell asleep.

"I love you too Bloom, I would never intentionally hurt you." He said as he kissed her forehead and waited for her to fall into a deep sleep and start to dream before he left her side.

"Ah, she has forgiven me." Sky mused as he walked off, back to his dorm in Redfountain.

Two weeks later and Bloom, was back in her dorm, in her room that she shared with Flora, she was back to classes too. Life was good at the moment; she hadn't seen or heard from Sky for two weeks now.

"What could he be doing that is so important he couldn't even call me?" Bloom sighed while sitting under a beautiful blossom tree by a lake in the forest. Bloom slowly got to her feet, and took one last lingering look at her favourite place in all of Magix. She turned as the wind blew, sweet nothings in her ears, and headed back to Alfea to go to Palladium's class. She hated not seeing and talking to Sky, it was eating her up inside, the dragon had told her to forgive him, she did and this was what she gets for forgiving him, two weeks of misery, and no contact from the love of her life. What a lovely thing to get her to do. As she rounded the corner that lead into the corridor to Professor Palladium's class, she bumped into someone's chest.


	5. The Chance Meeting

She looked up to meet, a big pair of hazelnut eyes, eyes she knew all to well that belonged to Brandon, Stella's long time boyfriend, and Sky's trusted Squire and best friend.

"Bloom, erm…what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"I live her, and im just going to lesson. Now what are you doing here?" She asked, he was acting too suspicious.

"Oh…um…I just came to see Stella, but Flora, told me she was in class." Two mistakes right there. 1. He knew Stella would be in class she had told him earlier on the phone, and 2. Flora should be in Palladium's class, too. So what was he really doing here? Bloom thought as she said goodbye and headed to Palladium's class before she could bump into anyone else and get any later.

"Sorry im late professor!" She panted, as she ran into Palladium's classroom.

Bloom took one fast sweeping look of the classroom; Stella, Techna, Musa, Layla and Flora were all here. "What was Brandon actually doing here then?" Bloom pondered as she sat down in her seat, and got her books out.

"Well he obviously wasn't here to see, Stella, that's for sure. So what was he here for?" She asked herself silently whilst writing down her notes, from today's class. As Bloom, was the only one not, taking potion's retake, she headed to her room, to get started on the huge pile of homework she had from the last two weeks. When she got in her room, however she was distracted from starting her homework, by a letter left on her computer screen. The writing was unfamiliar to her, she wondered who's it could be. She slowly reached up to her computer screen, and slowly took down the letter addressed to her. She slowly opened it, thinking the worst, or thinking a giant bogey monster would jump out and eat her. She opened the letter just as slowly and started to read it.


	6. His Letter

Bloom,

My dear Bloom, Sorry, for all the confusion, of this all, I asked Brandon to deliver this letter to you. As I am due to go on, a major mission, im sorry I can't tell you where I am going to, or what I am going to be doing. All I can tell you is, it's pretty important, and my final grade rests on my performance, during this one last mission. Im sorry for all the secrecy, but im not even allowed to be telling you im leaving, but I just couldn't leave, not until I knew you understood, I will be gone for the next couple of months. Brandon is going with me along with the others, Brandon delivered all the letters to the other's we are really sorry, we can't let you know when were leaving, but I am allowed to let you know, that I always loved you and always will. No matter what, don't ever doubt that Bloom. I love you, and when I return we will, meet up again, like old times, for some ice-cream down in Magix. Okay…I have to go now; I am currently running late for Sword training 104, but that's okay, I couldn't leave not telling you. I would hate to put you through worry, especially about me. Don't worry, about me ok, I will promise to come back in one piece and with my love for you in tact too. Bloom, since I will be gone for so long, I understand if you want to see other, people. Please feel free to do so, without any guilt, I want you to be happy, and obviously not seeing me for a long time, will cause you pain so please just do whatever it takes to make yourself happy, for me. I love you Bloom, forever.

Forever Yours,

Prince Sky.

P.S. never give up, trying to find your parents, and never give up on our relationship, I love you so much, and I don't think it is possible to live without you. No matter what promise me you will never forget me and that you will always fight for our love.

X


	7. Her Text

"Great, now I will never be able to finish my homework!" Bloom thought murderously. However she couldn't just sit there thinking about Sky, and this mission, and all the possible things that could go horribly wrong. She had to do something, and since she had a huge mound of homework to do, she decided to do that, to stop herself thinking disastrous things about Sky. Bloom, was finished with in an hour, she decided to text Sky just to say goodbye.

"_Sky, I will always love you, no matter what. Have a good trip, and please do come back in one piece. As for your request I don't think I can do that, I would feel like I was cheating on you. I will wait for you; you never know this might be good for us. You know the old saying; Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe I will love you even more when you get back, which is impossible because I love you too much now. I love you Sky. Forever Yours Bloom. X"_

She smiled at her handy work as she read through the text message, before sending it. She didn't know if he had received it or not, but she was happy she had sent it. She lay back on her bed, and soon enough sleep was upon her, floating her away, into a world where Sky never left, and her parents were still alive.


	8. Her Findings

Until she was awoken from that sweet dream and dragged into another dream by a voice, a loud but soft voice; it was calling her name, it sounded like a song. She closed her eyes and walked towards the sound, when she opened her eyes, she was on a huge grotesque looking planet. In front of her, was a huge dark looking castle, the voice came from inside the castle, she walked up the cobbled pavement that led up to the castle, when she got there she laid one hand on the door. It swung open granting her permission, to enter, she entered not knowing what to expect. Out of no where these huge metallic guards jumped out at her, she hit them back with a huge fire ball, before proceeding in the direction of the sweet voice. She was completely oblivious, to where she was, and who was calling her to them.

She just walked towards the voice; something inside her told her she could trust the voice. She walked down a long cold corridor, and then she turned left into a smaller lighter corridor, at the end of the corridor there was a huge fiery light seeping through the gaps of the doors. She wondered what it could be, she headed towards the door, not knowing what lay on the other side ready to pounce at her. She slowly pushed open the door, and what she saw behind it shocked her even more, she saw two people stood against the wall at the far end of the room. A woman and a man, the woman had long fiery red hair, and the most beautiful dress Bloom, had ever seen on. And on her head laid a small blue crown with amber diamonds encrusted in it, and a picture of a dragon. The man had a suit of armour on, which had a picture of a big fiery dragon on the chest, and he had a sweet face, so did the woman. The sweet voice was coming from the woman,

"Why did you call me here?" She asked with a small voice.

"Because it is your destiny to be here, now reach out, touch me and remember who I am." She sang in that sweet voice.

Bloom did as she was told, she reached out to touch the women's face, when she did she remembered exactly who it was, she gasped. She then reached out to touch the man's face, she remembered who the both were, she gasped before she started to cry. She had known all along that they didn't die, they were alive, in the horrible place, they had been for the past 18years. She couldn't believe it; here they stood in front of her. Soon another sweet voice from behind her woke her from her sweet remoistening with her long lost parents. She turned to see the great dragon gliding towards her and her parents.

"Bloom, it is your destiny to be here, that is why I gave your birth mother the power to call you here." The dragon sang to a shocked Bloom.

"Yes, but what's the point this is only a dream, I can't touch them in real life, this is all just a dream." Bloom sighed; she so badly wanted it to be real.

"Bloom, this is not a dream, you are actually here. You are here, on the dead planet Domino with your birth parents and me." The dragon sang. Bloom, gasped she was actually here, in person she could touch her parents, she could free them.

"I can free them!" Bloom smiled as she turned to the dragon.

"Yes that is why I called you here; they are too weak to get out on their own. The chains that bind them to the wall are draining their magic. You have to get the chains off them, just remember don't touch the chains or you will be imprisoned here along with your parents." The dragon sang before standing back to observe Bloom's attempts to free her parents. Soon, a spell came to mind, a spell she was grateful to learn.

"Hoodinus excapus." She said with real anger in her voice. She opened her eyes to watch her birth parents fall to the ground, she knew they were weak but not that weak. She ran up to them, she checked their pulse's they were still alive. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't understand why they were this weak, or what to do to help them. She tried to open a portal, it didn't work. She said a spell that made her parents hover of the ground in front of her, she led them back the way she had come, with the great dragon by her side. She jogged back, not wanting to encounter anyone, as she headed towards the castles foregrounds; she knew that once she was there she could open a portal back to Alfea.

"Right Bloom, hurry your parents wont last that long. Please take care; I will see you another time." The great dragon sang before disappearing once again leaving Bloom on her own. She knew this was far too easy, she turned around to spot several, things flying towards her, and she transformed into her fairy form, of a blue skirt, and ankle high blue high heels, and a blue belly shirt with a gold jewel in the middle and a gold tiara. She knew she would have to fight and protect her parents, and also she knew she might have to sacrifice herself to save them. She turned and blew many of the beasts back with a huge fire ball; she turned while she had time, and created a shield around her unconscious parents. She turned and began battle with the rest of the monsters. She was losing her winx, fast; and she knew it. So before she had completely run out of winx she opened a portal to Alfea and pushed her parents through it, still in-cased in their protective shield, and she used the very last of her winx to put up a barrier to stop anyone or anything escaping through the portal. Once she had done this she collapsed to the floor, as she finally closed her eyes, she saw the portal close.

She knew this the way it was supposed to be, she was supposed to sacrifice herself for her parents. As she lay there unconscious, surrounded by hideous, beasts, a bright fiery light fell from the sky, towards Bloom. It land on her and she started to transform, with that last act of sacrifice she had earned her Enchantix. She transformed, her hair grew longer with a small tug at her scalp. It was pulled back and held in place by six clips shaped in a heart. Her wings disappeared and were replaced by huge blue one with blue jewels on them. He skirt and shirt were replaced with a short overlapping flowing dress with a pretty necklace around her neck. It was the shape of a heart with a small bottle in the middle; this is where her fairy dust is stored. She felt her winx restoring itself, she felt the power. It was immense; she soon stood there in her final fairy form, before the big hideous monsters. And with one blast she sent them flying back to the castle, never to return again. She opened a portal to Alfea, stepped through and within seconds she stood the other side next to her unconscious parents, within a huge crowd of amazed people.


	9. Say What?

She could hear the odd, murmur of "Wow what happened to Bloom

She could hear the odd, murmur of "Wow what happened to Bloom." And "Who are those people next to her?"

"Good, you're back in one piece, now its time for you to be expelled. Let us go and see Miss.Faragonda shall we Bloom?" Was Griselda's strict voice, Bloom turned to see the overly strict discipline teacher stood arms crossed across her small chest, with her glasses half way down her nose as her big scary brown eyes started straight into Bloom's lovely blue ones?

"Yes, lets, I want Miss.F to see what I have achieved. And I especially want her to see who I just risked my neck trying to save." Bloom smirked.

"Who, do you want me to meet Bloom my dear?" Came, Miss.F's sweet soft voice, as loads of the surrounding students stepped aside to allow the aging head teacher through.

Miss. Faragonda stopped and stared at Bloom, she couldn't believe it. The last Princess of Sparks had achieved the impossible, she had earned her Enchantix. As Miss. Faragonda's eyes travelled from Bloom, to Griselda she spotted the two slumbering figures next to Bloom, she recognized them immediately.

"Bloom, where did you find them?" She asked sternly walking over to stand next to the two slumbering figures, the King and Queen of Spark's, Bloom's birth parents.

"I didn't, I was asleep and I thought it was a dream I was in a horrible place, and I was following her voice, and then I found them and the great dragon told me what to do to save them. And I did it, I got them down off the wall, I released the chains holding them there, I hovered them down to the courtyard, where I was attacked I sent them here, and the portal closed and I used all my winx, and then I transformed into this, and then I kicked their butt's and then I opened a portal stepped through and here I am." Bloom said as she breathed in a big breath. "We don't have that much time to lose; they will die if we don't get them to the infirmary. The chains holding them had drained their energy a lot over the last 18 years. Their going to die if we don't do something for them Miss. F" Bloom cried in hysterics.

"I believe you can fix them Bloom. You don't need Ofelia. Just concentrate on your wings, and concentrate of releasing the fairy dust with in them, feel it all around you, now throw it over your parents Bloom." Miss. F said.

Bloom did as she was told, she could feel it all around her, as it slowly floated around her and gathered in her hands, she opened her eyes to see it in her hands, she lifted her hands and threw it over her parents. It showered down on them, all blue and shiny; it was like a shower of glitter. The fairy dust surrounded her parents, it flowed straight into them, and once there it began to work its magic. After a tense few minutes, the King and Queen began to stir out of their slumbering state. The king slowly opened his eyes, only to be shocked at what he saw. He saw a skinny fiery red headed girl who looked so familiar, and an aged woman who also looked familiar and a bunch of random other people all staring hopefully down at him.

"Where are we?" The King, Oritel demanded.

"You are at Alfea, Oritel. Your amazing daughter Bloom saved you." Faragonda stated with a smile at Bloom.

Oritel's big brown eyes fell on Bloom, she looked so much like his wife, Miriam, there was no mistaking it was Bloom. He ran to her and gave her the biggest hug ever. He was so proud, and happy to see his daughter again. They broke apart as they were awoken by the sound of Miriam stirring from her slumbering state.

"Oritel?!" She asked worried that she had been forever separated from her husband.

"I am here my love." He said with a smile as he took his wives hand and helped her up.

"Oh Oritel, I thought we had been separated. Now where are we?" She asked stopping to look around. Her eyes fell on two people a tall red headed fairy, and a grey and ageing women, both of whom looked all too familiar. She was torn out of her thought as a long blonde haired fairy student and her friends ran towards the red head screaming her name.

"BLOOM!" Stella yelled, as she ran to hug Bloom tightly.

"NEVER DISSAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE AGAIN!" Stella screeched the orders at her best friend.

"Ok, Ok Stella, im sorry I left, I had something way important to do." She smiled.

"_Bloom? I know that name. Where from? NO! It's my daughter!" _Miriam thought, before running to hug a surprised Bloom. Bloom hugged her birth mother tightly, as she smiled, while tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh my darling daughter. I thought I had lost you forever, I can't believe it your alive, you're here in Alfea. You have your Enchantix. Oh Bloom I am so proud of you sweetie." Miriam smiled whilst wiping away a tear from her beautiful daughter's eyes.

"SAY WHAT!" The entire Winx club chorused.


	10. We Have A Lot To Do I Take It?

"SAY WHAT

"_SAY WHAT!" The entire Winx club chorused. _

"Oh, Girls, I forgot, come here meet my parents. Oritel and Miriam." Bloom smiled leading her friends to her smiling parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Stella, Flora, Techna, Musa and Layla." She said pointing at each of her five friends. With a smile.

"So where do all you lovely girls come from?" Oritel asked with a smile.

"Im Princess Stella of Solaria." Stella said proudly.

"Oh my, your Stella, Radius's daughter. Oh my how you have grown." Miriam smiled at Stella before hugging her.

"Im Princess Flora of Linphea." Flora smiled.

"Oh yes, we knew your parents very well Flora." Oritel smiled.

"Im Princess Techna of Zenith." Techna nodded, shaking Oritel and Miriam's hands.

"Yes and I bet your very smart aren't you?" Miriam smiled making Techna blush.

"Im Princess, Musa of Melody." Musa sang.

"How could we not realise. Just your voice, echoes 'Im from Melody.'" Oritel smiled taking Musa in to a huge hug.

"And im Princess Layla of Tides." Layla curtsied.

"Now, Tides that's a lovely planet, we had our first holiday there." Oritel said with a big smile towards Miriam who just blushed.

"Now girls, tell me something, especially you Bloom. Do you girls have boyfriends, I bet you do" Miriam said with a devious little wink at the girls.

"Well actually we do." Bloom laughed.

"He better be a Prince, young lady. After all you deserve the best." Oritel boomed at Bloom. Who just blushed?

"Well he is the best. And surprisingly he is actually a Prince." Bloom smiled.

"Well don't keep us in suspense who is it? Do we know their family?" Miriam asked her daughter.

"His name is Prince Sky, of Eraklion. And I don't know if you know his family. I was just a couple of months old when Spark's was destroyed and I was sent to Earth." Bloom laughed.

This shocked her parents, they hadn't known where Bloom, was sent, or that Spark's had been destroyed.

"What do you mean destroyed?" Oritel growled.

"And what do you mean sent to Earth?" Miriam asked shocked.

"Well Daphne sent me to the last place, anyone would ever look for a magical being, Earth. She was right, they never found me there. Then when I was 16 I went to the park and meet Stella, and discovered my powers. Later on that year, I discovered my powers was the Dragon Fire and I was the last heir to the throne of Spark's and then I went to Spark's and it was destroyed the palace was in ruins and the entire planet was sent into an eternal winter." Bloom stated rather quickly.

"Well, then I think we have a lot to do, before it becomes the bustling hub of culture again." Miriam said with a big sigh. They were both expecting Spark's to of been fine.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked surprised.

"Well you can't just leave Spark's that way, its not fair, that Planet is our home Bloom. We have to revive it, it has been done before. So we just have to go to the Palace's ancient library. This should be still intact if the spell's worked." Oritel stated.

"Oh, so we can revive it!" Bloom yelled happily. She couldn't believe it her planet was going to be revived and saved.

"Of course my darling, now let's get going. It should be easier now that you have earned your Enchantix." Miriam said as she opened a portal.

"Oh and Faragonda, I will have her back soon. Don't you worry?" Oritel smiled at Miss.F as they stepped through the portal.

"Aren't you girls coming?" Bloom asked nervously.

"You sure?" The girls asked.

"Yes, now come on!" Bloom yelled as she grabbed their hands and dragged them through the portal with her. Once on the other side, they were met by the shocked faces of Oritel and Miriam and by a deadly cold chill.

"Right we have a lot to do I take it?" Bloom asked.


	11. Many Surprises Await

"Right we have a lot to do I take it

"_Right we have a lot to do I take it?" Bloom asked._

"Yes we do, now let's get going. Which way to the palace?" He asked not knowing the landscape.

"This way" Said Bloom before flying ahead of them in the direction of the ruined palace.

When they got there they followed Miriam and Oritel to the ancient room they had talked about. Once there they noticed it was un-harmed by the destruction of Spark's the spell's had worked. Soon they had found the book and the spell, needed to restore Spark's. Bloom had to do it, because she was the next in line for the crown.

Bloom headed to the last known place where the battle had happened. Once there she sat in the middle of the frozen field, and began the spell.

"Reversus time, changus this planet, restorus!" She yelled. And as soon as she had said the last part of the spell, the planet suddenly started to melt the ice covering the planet. There was a big loud crash and thud as the Palace rebuilt itself along with all the houses on the planet. And as all the people frozen in time began to awaken. Soon the job was done, the planet was reawakened and it looked beautiful. Bloom had completed her destiny; she had found her birth parents, protected the dragon fire and revived Spark's. She was proud of her work; she smiled at everyone as she got up and flew back to the Palace, to be with her friends who were patiently waiting in the ancient spell book room. When bloom entered beaming they knew she had done it. After that Bloom and the girls returned to Alfea leaving Bloom's parents to do the task of restoring their planet's once amazing reputation again. They set about making it known of their return, and began to reinstate all of their alliances with other Planets, which was all of the planets in the universe. Of course since Bloom had made friends with some Princess's and Prince's it would be easy to join an alliance with those respective planets.

When Bloom and the girl's returned they got back to their school life, as quickly as possible. After a month and a half, none of them had received any news about the boys, so they assumed the boys were fine. But they all still worried, but they got on with their lives, none of them decided to do what their boyfriend's had suggested which was, to date other people. They couldn't date anyone but their boyfriends and so they waited for them to return.

After another month the girls, all received letters their boyfriend were fine and they would be returning on the 17th and there would be a surprise party for them, and the girls were invited. By this time all of the girls had earned their Enchantix. Stella saved her father from a rogue dragon. Musa saved Galatea, from a dark magic fire. Flora saved her sister Rose, from drowning in a river. Techna saved her entire realm by sacrificing herself; she threw herself into an open portal to close it. Layla saved the mermaid queen and in turn was blind for a day. So when the 16th came the girls went over to Redfountain to help setup for their boyfriend's homecoming the next day. That night Saladin said they could stay, and then they wouldn't lose any time travelling in the morning. So they stayed their in their boyfriend's empty room's. The next morning the girls were up and ready before anyone else in the school, including Saladin. They were finished decorating the hall for the party later, before anyone was even up. By the time the girls sat down to eat their breakfast Saladin came waltzing in to the breakfast room.

"Good morning Girls. I hope you slept well there is lots to do today in preparation for this evening's ball." Saladin said sitting with the girls.

"No there isn't." Stella said after finishing her mouthful of toast.

"Oh but I think you'll find there is young ladies." Saladin laughed while spreading butter onto his toast.

"No there isn't, we finished everything nearly an hour ago." Bloom said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"What? You finished everything already, what time did you girls get up?" Saladin asked nearly chocking on his toast.

"We got up about two hours ago. Were usually up at that time at Alfea anyways." Musa smiled. While Layla hit a chocking Saladin on the back helping him cough the lodged toast up.

Through watery eyes he said:

"Wow! You ladies don't waste any time do you?" He laughed.

"No we don't. Now if you don't mind excusing us, we still have loads to do. We have to go to Magix and collect the food for this evening. And our dresses and everything else. So please do excuse us." Bloom said politely as she rose from the table.

"Yes please do. Oh and don't let any of the boys anywhere near the ball room. It's a surprise for tonight; by the way if they go near there they will have warts for two weeks." Stella stated coolly as they left the dining room and a smiling Saladin.


	12. Their Home

As they left the dining room and a smiling Saladin

_As they left the dining room and a smiling Saladin._

"Right ladies let's all go get the food." Techna smiled while calculating the exact amount each fairy would have to carry back to Redfountain.

When the collected the food, Stella spelled it back to Redfountain where it set itself up in the Ball room.

"Now off we go to get out dresses and then our facials, pedicures, and manicures." Stella squealed. She was after all in her zone right now.

"Don't forget our make-up and our hair." Bloom smiled at the excited Stella.

The girls got their manicures pedicures and facials done at the same time. So they wouldn't lose out on any time, before going to get their dresses and then get their make-up and hair done.

An hour later the girls were back in the Beauty salon, getting their hair spelled and their make-up done. They intended to look absolutely gorgeous for their boyfriend's.

When the girls were finished they headed back to Redfountain where Saladin told them the boy's were going to land soon, he told them to go clear the boy's room of anything they had left there. This only took a minute then the girls were back down in the Ball waiting for the right moment to change into their dresses, and starting the party. The boy's were clean shaven and dressed to go to the Ball room to speak to some "important people" which was a lie. They were going to their surprise party. The girls waited downstairs all dolled up waiting for their boyfriends to walk through the doors, each girl had their royal crowns on, since they were Princess's even Bloom had hers on. Since Spark's had been restored she could now officially wear it with pride. All of Redfountain was there and some of the Alfea fairies too. It was going to be a good night. The big double doors opened to reveal the six boys, who were surprised.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone in the ball room yelled at the six shocked boys. They walked in and never managed to get further than that before the girls came out of no where and jumped at them. The boys were so happy to have their girlfriend in their arms again. They just wish they had never left in the first place. They smiled and began to get into the swing of the party. Bloom was dragged away from Sky for a minute by a young man Sky didn't know, but Bloom did.

"Princess Bloom I have a letter for you, I suggest you read it out here." The man said handing Bloom the letter and going back to Spark's. Bloom opened the letter slowly.

The letter read:


	13. Miriams Letter

"Dear Bloom,

"Dear Bloom,

Sorry I and your father couldn't hand you this letter in person. We have been extremely busy re-instating our planet to its former glory, and of course we have been re-instating our reputation as well. Well Bloom I understand that your respective boyfriend is to return today, I hope he is well. And I hope you behave in the manner of a true Princess, also I hope you do have a good time sweetheart. We have also extended an invitation to the King and Queen of Eraklion for them and their son to join us at our palace for dinner. Next Saturday, now I hope you are there, we desperately need to save face, and not give the public anything to worry about our family, or anything to gossip about. This dinner will also have two motives for happening. It will serve as a meeting between the two families of yourself and Sky as a couple, and as a meeting between the two royal families, of two Planets that hope to join an alliance, once again. Hopefully, Erin and Julie are just as eager to join an alliance this time around at they were the last time we proposed an alliance between out two fine kingdoms.

Please be safe, your father and I love you very much.

See you next Saturday.

Miriam."

This is what Bloom's mother had wrote to her about. Bloom smiled to herself as she stowed the letter within her purse and joined the rest of the group in the ball room.


	14. Trying To Get In

Once she got inside she was ushered to dance with the rest of the girls, she left her purse with Sky

Once she got inside she was ushered to dance with the rest of the girls, she left her purse with Sky. Sky was very suspicious of Bloom at this time and snuck the letter out of her purse to read it. He couldn't believe it; Bloom had found her Birth parents and hadn't told him about it. He though she didn't trust him anymore. He sighed and put the letter back before heading out on to the balcony. Sky sat on the edge of the balcony his back pressed up against the wall thinking. Soon he was joined in his silent vigil by Bloom, who had a hologram of her parents on and she was talking to them via it.

"But mother, I haven't told Sky, about finding you yet. I want to tell him when were alone later. I don't want to ruin this evening its too nice of a night and a party to ruin."

"Is finding your birth parents and restoring your home planet really that terrible." Oritel demanded.

"No father it isn't it is the best thing to happen to me. But it is just; it means I will have to leave Alfea, the girls, the boys and Sky, soon. To take my place by your side, and that is kind of sad news. And I don't want him to worry about the pending separation right now, I mean it is his welcome home party, which we all helped organise, so I want him to enjoy it before I tell him. I don't want to upset him during the party, it's rude." She said the last part in a very Princess like manor.

Sky sat there in the shadows watching his girlfriend intently, watching her argue with her parents. Watching how much she had changed. She was gorgeous, to say the least. But he couldn't believe she thought he would get upset about such a silly thing, it wasn't that big of a deal, sure he wouldn't be able to see her all the time like he does now. But it doesn't mean he won't see her forever.

"Mother I will tell him, about the dinner party next Saturday, I will go and find him now. Okay. Now good bye, enjoy your meeting. I love you mom." She said as she closed the hologram and turned and walked back into the party in search of Sky, who had just witnessed her entire conversation. Suddenly an idea sparked in his head, she wanted to be alone with him, later that evening. Perfect timing, he gets a party in his honour, finds out his girlfriends parents are alive, and her planet is too, and that he and his family has been invited there next Saturday, and now he was going to have sex with Bloom. He couldn't wait, he jumped off the wall he currently occupied and waltzed off to find Bloom and lead her to his empty dorm room.

"Bloom, come with me." Sky said as he led her off towards his room. She just smiled and followed him. As soon as they got into the empty dorm room. Sky kissed Bloom with such passion; she went weak at the knees. As he kissed her, he slowly led her to his empty bedroom. When they got there Sky quickly closed the door and pressed Bloom up against it. Their tongues were playing a wrestling match inside their mouths. Sky's hands slowly slid down to where her dress was zipped and he slowly unzipped it, as she placed her hand on his muscular chest and began undoing the buttons on his shirt she undid them all slowly and sexually as he kissed her neck and started to nibble at her neck. Bloom let a small moan escape her lips; she was enjoying this so much. She had finished undoing his shirt and reached up to his broad shoulders and slowly started to slide it off his ripped torso, soon he stood their topless. She began to kiss his chest slowly as he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor; she too joined him in being topless.

She undid his belt and slowly unzipped his trousers, as she went she could feel his rock hard erection as she unzipped him, soon his trousers joined his shirt and her dress on the floor. As Sky kissed her neck, leading his kisses down towards her left shoulder his hands had travelled down to her bottom and to the back of her thighs he lift her up with such force, she let him and she entwined her arms around behind his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sky carried Bloom over to his bed where he laid her down all the while still kissing her softly but passionately. He let his hand wander around behind her and undid the clasp of her bright pink bra, and he slid that off her and that took place on the floor too. Soon her matching laced panties joined the bra so did his boxers. He kissed her as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom. He pulled off the wrapping and slowly slid the condom onto his erect penis, as he did this Bloom positioned her on his bed. He laid down on top of her positioning himself perfectly; soon he gently pushed himself inside of her. She moaned at this, she let her hands wander as he pushed in gently and pulled out, as she moaned and he groaned her hands felt his ripped chest.

He pulled out and pushed in over and over again until she felt the pleasure ripple through out her body, she moaned because it felt so good. He shuddered in pleasure as he finished the job, he then climbed off her and fell down next to her, as she nestled her head on his shoulder soon they fell asleep. After what felt like five minutes there was a loud knock on the door, it was Brandon trying to get through the locked door to go to sleep. Sky woke up to find himself naked lying next to a sleeping naked Bloom. He remembered with a smile what they had done he woke her up gently and they got dressed she got dressed and made it look like she was asleep on his bed fully clothed while Sky answered the door to reveal a livid Brandon. They later found out that he had been trying to get in for half an hour.


	15. Nailing?

Sky decided since it was getting dangerously dark outside that he would drive Bloom home

Sky decided since it was getting dangerously dark outside that he would drive Bloom home. They said goodnight to Brandon who gave Sky a knowing look. Sky knew Brandon knew what he and Bloom had got up to in his room. When Sky and Bloom got back to Alfea, Bloom decided it was time to tell Sky everything.

"Sky, I have something to tell you." Bloom started.

"You found your birth parents and you revived Spark's yeah I know." He said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Bloom asked worried he was angry with her.

"Timmy found a radio station when we were on our way back it told us." Sky smiled before leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh by the way next Saturday, your family is coming to Spark's for dinner. I hope you don't mind?" Bloom asked with a small smile.

"No, I think it's cool, I have always wanted to meet your birthparents." He smiled before saying goodbye and heading back to Redfountain to have a lengthy conversation with Brandon.

"So dude, you nailed Bloom yet?" Brandon asked with an evil grin on his face as Sky walked over and laid on his bed, in their room.

"I didn't nail her." Sky said plainly it was after all the truth, he hadn't nailed her he had made sweet love to her.

"Oh, then what were you guys doing in here than?" Brandon asked confused.

"We did have sex, but I wouldn't call it nailing her." Sky said with a smile at his friend.

"It was like magic." Sky said.

"Dude you sound like a girl right now." Riven laughed as he entered the room, he had overheard their conversation.

"Yeah yeah I know. That's just the only way to describe it, really." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, what ever I bet you could call it something else but you're too feminine to call it that." Riven smirked.

"Well at least I have done it, unlike you Riven." Sky laughed at his virgin friend.

"You know I could bed Musa, in a second if I tried." Riven growled.

"Yeah right mate, then why haven't you?" Brandon laughed from his corner were he sat lifting his weights.

"Because I haven't tried, yet that's why." Riven growled getting angrier.

"You know sex isn't something you should flaunt, its something you should savour." Helia said walking in the room.

"Yeah well that's because you're still a virgin Helia." Riven laughed.

"Actually I and Flora have made love, if you care to know." Helia said much to Riven's shock.

"Wait who hasn't slept with their girlfriend here?" Riven asked.

"I haven't slept with Techna." Timmy stated as he walked in the room.

"Ha-ha See im not the only one." Riven yelled in victory,

"Actually you are I just said I haven't slept with her, I have made love to her. Sleeping with someone is such a vulgar way of putting it." Timmy stated coolly.

"Ha-Ha dude you're the only virgin here mate." Brandon laughed.

"Wait! When did you and Stella do it?" Sky asked looking expectantly at his best mate.

"Over the summer, remember I stayed at her palace for a couple of weeks, yeah we did it then." Brandon stated coolly. With a big grin on his face.

Back at Alfea, Bloom told the rest of the girls about her and Sky's shared moment. Everyone except Musa sighed, they were all non-virgins, except Musa who had been putting it off with Riven because she knew it wouldn't mean as much to him as it did to her. She didn't just want to throw it away. She then knew that she had waited long enough, she decided that tomorrow she would get it over with, he had a free dorm room, she knew because she always went over there for make out sessions. She would go there again tomorrow for a make out session, but this time it would go much further. And so it did. She had an amazing time and she learnt that he truly loved her and that it did mean much more to him as well. She was pleased when she headed back to Alfea. She had finally lost her Virginity, to Riven. She smiled as walked back to Alfea, she had done the deed, and he was officially hers now. No one could take him off her, not with out a valiant fight on her part.


	16. Blatant Argument

The rest of the week for Bloom was a mass of shopping with Stella, manicures, pedicures, hair doing, make-up doing and class in between

The rest of the week for Bloom was a mass of shopping with Stella, manicures, pedicures, hair doing, make-up doing and class in between. This of course was all in preparation for her big entrée with Sky's family that coming Saturday. Bloom was so excited to be meeting Sky's parents as the Crown Princess of Spark's, they had always known her as Bloom, the simple fairy from Alfea, who had no royal blood in her what so ever; she couldn't wait to see their faces, especially Sky's since she had refused to see him until Saturday. Late Friday afternoon, Bloom had packed all of her new clothes for the weekend she was spending at home, and had got dressed in her royal robes, which were red and orange. She then waited in the dorm room with the girls for her ship that was to escort her home would arrive.

"Oh my god it gorgeous!" Layla yelled from her seat by the window.

"What is Layla?" Stella asked innocently before dropping her jaw as she saw the huge orange ship on the lawn of the quad, this ship was Bloom's royal ship, it had the Spark's emblem on the side. She couldn't believe how big it was, it looked so pretty with a huge fiery dragon painted along the side of the ship; from within the dragons mouth was painted a huge line of fire in which Blooms name was written in big bold gold letters with jewels in them.

"Oh my god, it's my ship! It has my name on it and the dragon fire." Bloom smiled as a she went to go open the door to let her men in waiting in, to collect her stuff. When her men in waiting had left with her stuff, she turned and smiled at the girls, before they all ran into a huge group hug.

"I'll see you girls on Monday, don't worry I wont be late for Palladiums class, Techna" She laughed. She took one look at the dorm room, before turning and leaving with the girls quickly walking in front of her and her body guard who had been waiting outside her dorm room.

On the lawn the boys were stood besides their leva-bikes, Sky was there too.

"Whose ship do you think that is Dude?" Riven smirked at the huge ship on the lawn opposite them.

"Um…I don't know but its bloody, huge dude." Sky laughed.

The guys saw their girlfriend's running towards them, and they stood to hug them. Sky turned his head and greeted Layla; he didn't want to watch his best mates make out, not then.

"You alright Layla?" He asked with a smile. His jaw dropped as he saw Bloom, being escorted out of the building with a tall, handsome guy, who had her hand in his. He couldn't believe it, she was cheating on him. After all that had happened between them, she was cheating on him. He stood jaw open, until someone said something to him.

"Oh I see you have spotted Bloom." Stella laughed, coming over to stand next to a shocked Sky and look at her beautifully gorgeous Princess friend, walk toward her huge ship. Bloom, felt a pair of eyes burning into her, she turned and made eye contact with Sky's accusing glare.

"I'll be right back, Louis, please wait on the ship, I just have to be cordial and say good bye to some people." She stated in her usual Princess of Spark's voice.

She walked over to Sky and the guys, all of which had their jaws wide open in shock, as they saw a beautifully gorgeous red headed Princess heading their way.

"Hi Bloom, thought you would leave with out saying good bye; how very un-Princess like of you." Stella smirked.

"No, I just didn't notice you, besides Louis, didn't even say anything. Useless bodyguards, next time I talk to him about my safety im going to mention who I think ISNT a threat, that should be a lot easier, than mentioning everyone I think IS a threat." Bloom scoffed. She turned and smiled, at a glaring Sky, who still had his jaw wide open.

"Dude that so un-prince like." Brandon laughed closing his best mates jaw.

"Sky, I distinctly remember telling you not to come to Alfea, until I have left." She stated coolly, with a small smile at him.

"I didn't want you to see me like this until tomorrow." She laughed pointing at her royal travel clothes. Sky stood up from his perch next to his leva-bike took Bloom's arm and led her away from prying ears; he wanted to know why she was blatantly cheating on him.


	17. A Late Warm Welcome

"Bloom, who was that guy I saw you with

"Bloom, who was that guy I saw you with? That tall, guy in the orange and red get up?" Sky growled jealously.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Prince Sky?" She taunted.

"Yes, you most probably do, now answer my god damned question Bloom." Sky stated icily.

"Sky, im not cheating on you, if that's what you're getting at. That was Louis, my personal bodyguard." Bloom stated a little too harshly.

"Yeah right why should I believe you Bloom, you hid the fact that you found your parents from me, and the fact you revived Spark's too." Sky said angrily.

"FINE! Don't believe me, but I was actually waiting for the right moment to tell you. And I didn't think that during the middle of you welcome home party was such a good time to tell you that I found my parents." Bloom said rather too harshly, "Good bye Sky, I will see you and your parents tomorrow, I hope your not late, and don't forget to be cordial" She said coldly.

If looks could kill, Sky would be a heap of dust in front of her, but she didn't want that. So she stormed back to her ship and boarded without so much as a second glance at the people waving goodbye to her on the lawn.

"GO!" She growled at the pilot before plonking down in the front seat behind the pilot. It was a soft, red and gold seat right at the front of the ship, with a great dragon embroidered on it, and jewels outlining her name on the top of the back of the seat. She sat in silence thinking about the argument she just had with Sky, she couldn't believe it, and he thought she was cheating on him with Louis of all people.

EW, I mean yes he is handsome in his own way, but he's like a brother to her.

When they landed she got up stiffly, and turned to leave the ship, after apologizing for being rude to the pilot.

"Sorry, I snapped at you Ronald, I just had a rough day. I didn't mean to take it out you. Please forgive me." She said with a smile.

"Of course Princess, I could tell you were tense, I would be too. I understand you and your parents are meeting with the king and queen of Eraklion tomorrow evening, I hope all goes well. Have a lovely day Princess." He said with a big smile and a low bow, before he ran off to the pilot staff room on the second floor right near the secret head of security room.

Bloom, was fuming, she wanted to train, she wanted to run, she wanted to run so fast her thought's her destiny couldn't catch up with her. So she tried to run up to the castle, bad idea, she was in heavy climbing boots so she walked. When she reached her room, she pulled out a pair of jogging bottoms and a light breezy shirt, threw them on with her running trainers. She jogged slowly gathering speed towards the outskirts of her castle, once there she started to pick up speed. She ran through three towns, three huge towns, before she stopped. She was hundreds of miles away from the castle, and she had no idea, how to get back. Most of the towns on her planet were abandoned; people were scared of another attack so they stayed away for a little while. Bloom, sensed it before she heard it, a ship, coming closer, getting faster, it was far away but it was definitely coming here, to Spark's. She looked to the beautifully orange sky, there it was, it was blue and yellow, they were the Eraklion colours, she took out her phone from her pocket, flipped it open and looked at the time, it was Saturday, and she had been running for nearly a day now.

"Shit!" She swore loudly. "Im late and im not even back at the castle yet. Shit!" She cursed, before turning back the way she came and sprinting back in the direction of the castle. Soon, she realised this would take her forever, and then it struck her. She was a fairy, she could open a portal. She had completely forgotten about being able to open portals. She concentrated really hard on her room up in the castle. She knew it had worked before she even opened her eyes. She ran through the huge ring of fire, that was her portal once on the other side she quickly showered, and magically did her make up and hair, then threw her Royal Dinner robes on, she ran down the stairs only stopping at the bottom to regain her composure and to put on her high heels.

She waltzed into the huge dinning room, which her parents currently occupied welcoming the King, Queen and Prince of Eraklion, their guests.


	18. A Resolution?

"Sorry I am late mother, father

"Sorry I am late mother, father. I was in a conference call with the Princess of Solaria." Bloom said in a very polite Princess voice. She turned and smiled at her guests.

"Good evening, your majesties." She said with a smile before curtsying.

"Oh please, call us by our names." Eric smiled.

"Yes please do darling, besides, we have already meet there's no need for all this cordial, civil talk." Julie smiled.

"Oh, but it is a Princess's duty to be cordial and polite to her guests, but if you insist I shall call you by your names only on your request." Bloom said politely with a big grin.

**Sky's POV**.

Oh my god she is totally gorgeous. I can't believe we argued yesterday, I hope she has forgotten it already, I know I want to. It was such a petty argument, I mean he is her bodyguard.

"Good evening Bloom. How do you feel?" I ask with a hopeful look at Bloom, she just smiles.

"I am fine thank you, Sky. Now how are you?" She asks with that same polite voice she uses when she is in her Princess mode. Jesus, it's me, can't she at least drop the act, when she's with me; so what if im a Prince, I am her boyfriend.

"I am well, thank you." I start, I need to say this. "But I would be better if I knew if you have forgiven me Bloom." I stated with a look at the ground. What is wrong with me, im blushing, im such a wuss.

**Bloom's POV.**

God, men are such idiots, of course im not going to forgive him that easily. He thought I was cheating on him with LOUIS! Honestly I haven't known Louis that long, why would I screw him? He's like, Louis. Louis, I mean come on, it's Louis. Yeah sure he is alright looking but a Prince Sky he is not. I am 100 in love with Sky, and this guy just, to be honest, doesn't do it for me. Yeah he is sweet, amazingly funny, strong, charming, and I have to admit a bit hot. Alright he is slightly like Sky, but that doesn't mean I am immediately attracted to him, he's just not my cup of tea, as they say. Anyways, if he thinks im going to just forgive him, he has to be off his rocker! Nope, I will not let this one drop, not easily anyways; he has to earn my forgiveness. Well, later I don't want to make a fool of him and myself in front of the royal rents. So later he has to earn that forgiveness. Wow, go me!

**Normal POV**

"So, have you forgiven me Bloom? Im really sorry that I said that…" Sky sighed looking at the ground once again. Bloom moved her hand tilted his chin up and gave him a hard look.

"I haven't forgiven you Sky, I can't simply drop that. You accused me of cheating on you, which is not who I am. So no I haven't forgiven you, but for this night and this night only, for now, we will act like nothing happened, no need to anger the royals." Bloom said sternly gesturing to the royal parents discussing their marriage most probably.

"Oh, once again Bloom, I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of that. It just looked that way…" He sighed rubbing his forehead wearily.

"I guess im saying, I was just jealous, you looked simply stunning, and there you were on his arm." He said finally.

"Sky, I am yours, and only yours. No one else's. Especially not some person I haven't known as long as I have you, especially Louis, he is like a brother to me, and that would be too weird for my liking." She smiled.

"I guess this means you forgive me then?" He asked hopefully with a glint in his eye.

"Nope." She said and walks off to join her parents and Sky's parents.

"Bloom, I am so glad you and my son are stepping out together. I wouldn't want any one else." Julie smiled.

"Why thank you Julie." Bloom smiled


End file.
